


Fucked Up

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [166]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff





	Fucked Up

“Sam…come on…”

“No, Dean. How could you think that this is OK? Liking  _me_  is OK?”

“Sammy…you’re my brother…”

“Exactly! I’m your brother.” Sam said, picking up his duffle bag. “And you’re fucked up.”

“What?” It was soft and so tiny, that Sam barely heard it.

“I said you’re fucked up.” Sam repeated. “You’re in love with your brother. It’s messed up, Dean. It’s not right.”

“Sammy….”

“No. No more ‘Sammy’. No more 'wait’. No more anything. I’m going off to college. I’m going to have a  _normal_  life. And I’m going to be away from you.” Sam said, turning.

“No! Sam, please!”

“No, Dean.” Sam said, walking out the door, and leaving his brother behind.


End file.
